phansudfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:Peter Maffay - Du 1970
Beschreibung Peter Maffay - Du 1970 (Der größte deutschsprachige Hit des Jahres 1970) In fritz51322 ist dieses Video auch mit der englischen Version 'You' eingestellt In fritz51322 you also find this video with the english version 'You' Songtext: In Deinen Augen steht so vieles, was mir sagt Du fühlst genauso wie ich. Du bist das Mädchen, das zu mir gehört, ich lebe nur noch für Dich. Du bist alles, was ich habe auf der Welt, Du bist alles was ich will. Du, Du allein kannst mich versteh'n. Du, Du darfst nie mehr von mir gehn. Seit wir uns kennen ist mein Leben bunt und schön, und es ist schön nur durch Dich. Was auch gescheh'n mag, ich bleibe bei Dir, ich laß Dich niemals im Stich. Du bist alles, was ich habe auf der Welt, Du bist alles was ich will - yeah. Du, Du allein kannst mich versteh'n. Du, Du darfst nie mehr von mir gehn. Du - ich will Dir etwas sagen was ich noch zu keinem anderen Mädchen, zu keinem anderen Mädchen gesagt habe. Ich hab' dich lieb, ja ich hab' Dich lieb, Und ich will Dich immer lieb haben, immer, immer nur Dich. Wo ich auch bin, was ich auch tu, ich hab ein Ziel, und dieses Ziel bist Du, bist Du, bist Du. Ich kann nicht sagen, was Du für mich bist, sag, daß ich Dich - Dich nie verlier'. Ohne Dich leben, das kann ich nicht mehr, nichts kann mich trennen von Dir. Du bist alles, was ich habe auf der Welt, Du bist alles was ich will - yeah. Du, Du allein kannst mich versteh'n. Du, Du darfst nie mehr von mir gehn. Du, Du allein kannst mich versteh'n. Literal Translating: Peter Maffay - You (A big hit in 1970) In your eyes is located so much that says to me You feel exactly the same as I. You are the girl, who belongs to me, I only live for you. You are everything that I have in the world, You are everything that I want. You, you alone can understand me. You, you may never leave me. Since we know each other my life is multicolored and beautiful , and it is beautifully only by you. Whatever may be, I remain with you, I never leave you in the lurch. You are everything that I have in the world, You are everything that I want - yeah. You, you alone can understand me. You, you may never leave me. You - I want to say something to you which I still haven't said to no other girl, to no other girl . I I am in love with you, yeas, I am in love with you, And I always want to be in love with you, always, always only you. Whereever I am, whatever I do I have one goal, and this goal you are, you are, you are. I cannot say, what you are for me, say that I will never lose you, Living without you, I can do that no more, nothing can separate me from you You are everything that I have in the world, You are everything that I want - yeah. You, you alone can understand me. You, you may never leave me. You, you alone can understand me. Kategorie:Videos